The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data from one location to another.
Files or other data are often transmitted or uploaded to a server. For example, in order to email a file to another person, a user of an email service may first need to upload the file to one or more email servers hosting the email service. Users of social networking platforms may also upload files (e.g., images, videos, documents, audio, etc.) to a social networking server so that the files may be shared with others. In some cases, however, uploading a file may be redundant because an identical file may have been previously uploaded to the server. Furthermore, file uploads may require substantial resources and time to upload depending on the size of the file, the capabilities of the sending or receiving systems, and the platform that the upload transmission takes place on.